The last Revolver Wiki: Proyectos
Seven Sins and Punishment Wiki todavía está incompleta, aquí hay una lista de los páginas que tiene planeado hacer próximamente. Personajes Personajes WoD En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos los personajes que aparecen en la Safa Wars of Dragons (The Blade of Light I, II. III, las mininovelas Beheading Revenge, We have no Choice y Alice Story y el One-Shot Blood-Stained Throne). *Ike Radiant (WoD) *Acdrox Draconarius *Dawl Fresis *Shana Jaeger *Ylissa Rosanne *Vutler Bitcherfly *Eirika Toadstool *Madamme Fire Vicky Argo *Magius Gostherm *Shiraida Nerune *Sweet Nekora *Danger Noobez *Vegark Barcenas *Ashley Scarlet *Sheika Umbren *Brandom *Kenneth McPollo *Fuchi Zuffictive *Sovir *Michaella *Sothe Chandelierre *Elincia Exalt *Eliwood Exalt *Gangrel Toadstool Padre Eirika *Leonhart Radiant Padre Ike *Sony Ciberchu *Rill Baskerville *Rapo Parappa ¿? Guardia *Renzo Diamonde ¿? Guardia *Steel Regna Rey difunto *Pnyx Acropolis Personajes EK En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos los personajes que aparecen en Evils Kingdom, la mininovela Spirit of Eldoh y los One-Shot Kept Waiting for a Response y Clocktower Deja Vú. *Hanne Twiright Tras ser poseída por el demonio de la soberbia forzadaente por presi perdió el buen corazón con el que nació, debido a los tejemanejes de presi fue tambien elegida reina tras morir asesinada su madre *Lemmy Twiright Gemelo de Hanne que tras Rilliane ser poseída por el demonio de la soberbia y perder la memoria parcialmente y los tejemanejes de presi fue declarado muerto y fue entregado a la familia Draconarius *Arturo Twiright Padre de los gemelos, logró unir toda Masticia estratégicamente, gran rey, fue afectado por una epidemia de Ghoula al comer un cerdo Bahemu en la fiesta de nacimiento de Balnica, finalmente murio *Ginebra Twiright Madre de los gemelos, mantuvo el reino de su marido, era vegetariana por lo que no probó al Cerdo Bahemu *Ike Radiant (EK) ewe *Mist Radiant Hermana de Ike que finalmente se hace reina *Joseph Radiant Hermano mayor de Ike que fue secuestrado para no heredar el título de rey por su sobervia y luego liberado para espiar a Balnica *Kachess Radiant Padre difunto Ike, tambien fue afectado por una epidemia de Ghoula al comer un cerdo Bahemu en la fiesta de nacimiento de Balnica, finalmente murió *Prim Radiant Madre manipuladora Ike *Michaella Espiritu del bosque que reencarno para ser amigo de Clarith quien lo salvo de una tormenta en forma de petirrojo. adorado por el pueblo por su bello pelo verde y por su linda voz *Clarith Netsuma Marginada por el pueblo verde por tener un feo pelo blanco *Kenshin Draconarius Guerrero de la revolución, hermano adoptivo de Lemmy *Mariam Futapie Jefa de las ciradas, exespía *Yvette Futapie Hija de Prim antes de estar con Kachess, dejada aparentemente sin memoria en Mastisia para ser adoptada por Mariam y espiar la corte *Charlette Langley Criada con una fuerza sobrehumana *Lily Mouchet Criada hermana de Eirika *Eirika Mouchet Maestra de pintura de Ike *Presi Maquiave Ministro que se encarga de hacer mala a Hanne *Kumiho Onigumo *Josephine Er caballo Personajes WtGM En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos los personajes que aparecen en Welcome to Glassred's Menu! y el One-Shot Drug of Gold. *Balnica Glassred *Toisute Glassred Padre de Balnica, murio tambien de la epidemia de Ghoula *Muzuri Glassred Madre de Balnica, ella y su hija consiguieron sobrevivir comiendo excesivamente y canibalizando a los sirvientes que murieron. Finalmente murió de obesidad pero antes contrató a Hansel y Gretel para hacer compañía a la desolada Banica por la muerte de Banic. *Joseph Radiant Originalmnte se planeó que se casase con Balnica para monopolizar el poder pero quedo horrorizado por su forma de comer y lo gorda que era, tiempo despues lo secuestraron y luego infiltrado como el experto cocinero Ron Grapple empezo a enamorarse de Balnica pero sabía que pronto la iban a derrocar por su aislamiento así que intento suicidarse con ella dandole veneno en su sopa, el muere, ella no. Es caniballizado por Balnica destrozada.Se llevaba increiblemente mal con los gemelos. *Hansel No tiene apellido *Gretel No tiene apellido *Platonic (Sarah) Descendiente de Brandom y Sheikah *Kumiho Onigumo *Mist Radiant Hermana de Ike Personajes EftWS En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos los personajes que aparecen en Escape from the Whitch Salmhofer. *Mayrana Sálmhofer *Gallerian Radiant *Michelle Radiant *Keel Fresis *Leviatán *Eve Moonlit *Adam Moonlit *Gear Clockworker *Kumiho Onigumo Personajes JoC En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos los personajes que aparecen en Judgement of Corruption y la mininovela Miniature Garden Girl. *Gallerian Radiant *Michelle Radiant *Keel Fresis *Caspar Buscar apellido *Mayrana Salmhofer *Lemmy Twiright *Gast Colomb *Helena Buscar apellido *Gear Clockworker *Balnica Glassred *Hanne Twiright *Guri Shishikusa *Piko El pajaro *Leviatán Purpo *Kumiho Onigumo *Tony Ausdin Condenado por secuestro y violacion de mujeres *Maestro del Infierno *Pasajeros del Crucero S.S. Fantastic *Madre de un afectado de la mordida *Dueño de Freddy's Proyecto Personajes LoDS En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos los personajes que aparecen en Lunacy of the Duke Sateriasis y el One-Shot: Portrait Blossom drew. *Gammon Sateriasis *Nyoze Sateriasis El hermano *Padre *Nylpho Sateriasis Madre1 *Sanan Sateriasis Madre2 *Vicent Jaques Sirviente Infidelidad *Gastolle Demilamb Sirviente/Amigu del otro *Mayliss Blossom Amiga de la infancia y prometida hermano *Carol Shields harem *Rindo Blume harem *Josephine Francois harem *Eirika Glassred *Germaine Glassred *Kumiho Onigumo Personajes TLR En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos los personajes que aparecen en The last Revolver, la mininovela A song full of Lies y el One-Shot The Journey of Two ~Longwall and Watchman~ *Gear Clockworker *Gallerian Radiant I. Santa *Mayrana Salmhofer IV. Bruja *Michelle Radiant *Eirika Glassred *Keel Fresis III. El científico *Lemmy Twiright V. Pierrot *Gast Colomb VI. Samurai *Balnica Glassred IX. Vampiresa *Hanne Twiright X. Flor de Rosa *Guri Shishikusa VII. Destripador * Glassred Padre, buscar nombre *Germaine Glassred *Kumiho Onigumo *Piko Pajaro *Leviatán Purpo *Eve Moonlit *Adam Moonlit *Caín y Abel Personajes Secundarios *Lista de Personajes Secundarios Proyecto Lugares En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos las lugares que aparecen en The last Revolver. Periodos *Jardín Celestial *Jardín Infernal *Tercer Periodo Países *Altea *Masticia *Plegia *Ferox *Regna *Jakoku *Tellius Otros *Isla de Regna Regna *Océano Tiama ewe *Ríos de Marlon ewe *Región de la Piscina Sangrienta Tellius Actual *Ruinas Prohibidas Plegia *Lago Ninten Altea *Costa Anónima Altea *Meseta Merigod Plegia *Bosque de Eldoh Altea *Bosque Columna Regna *Monte Breck Plegia *Montañas Lavolle Regna *Montañas Nubladas Ferox *Desierto Babub Ferox Ciudades *Blackenheim Altea capital *Calaground Plegia *Nemuri Altea *Toraguei Altea *Retasan Plegia *Jamet Ferox *Rolled Plegia *Leona Plegia *Euvemi Regna *Ciudad Imperial.Plegia *Grabia Plegia *Barití Regna *Lavolle Regna *Welvya Regna *Embizaka Jakoku *Namintsuki Jakoku Edificios *Cabaña Moonlit Bosque de Eldoh *Teatro del Reloj Bosque de Eldoh *Instituto Real Altea *Orfanáto Clarith y Rilliane Costa Anónima *Freddy's Altea *Mansión Radiant (Blackenheim) Blackenheim *Mansión Felix Blackenheim *Mansión Radiant (Nemuri) Nemuri *Mansión Blossom porahi *Mansión Glassred Cerca de Grabia *Mansión Demilamb porahi *Mansion Sateriasis porahi *Palacio Real Regna capital *Castillo Melocotón Blackenheim *Palacio de la Rosa Oeste Altea *Castillo Erizo Capital Plegia *Castillo Damiyo Namitsuki *Gran Muralla Jakokí ewe Proyecto Objetos En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos las objetos que aparecen en The last Revolver. Tareas *Ragnell *Falchion *Otras espadas *Otras armas *Revólver de Gear *Contenedor del Pecado *Copa de Belcebub *Espejos de Lucifer *Tijeras de Leviatán *Cuchara de Mammon *Muñeca de Belfegor *Espada de Asmodeo *Llave de Oro *Gift *Animatrónicos *Biblia Levin *Hija del Mal (libro) *Flor de la Meseta (libro) Proyecto Eventos En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos las eventos que aparecen en The last Revolver. Tareas *Catástrofe de Tellius *Resurrección de Grima *Decapitación de la Reina *Fuga de Owain *Boda de la Kitsune *Espinas en la Meseta *Reinado del Mal *Revolución de Masticia *Aislamiento de Balnica *Secuestro de Tamashi *Accidente Tiama *Escándalo de la Estrella Oscura *Incendio de Leona *Asesinatos en Serie por Père Noël *Genocidio Nemuri *Mordisco del ?? *Evento Sateriasis *Guerra Civil de Blackenheim *Desapariciones en el Bosque de Eldoh *Gran Guerra del 999 Proyecto Grupos En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos los grupos que aparecen en The last Revolver. *Dioses Levin *Linaje Radiant *Familia Real de Altea *Las Cuatro Alicias *Los Seis Héroes *Equipo Esmeralda *Las Tres Doncellas *Los 123 Espíritus del Bosque *Los Cinco Duques *Père Noël *Hermanas de Clarith *Harem Proyecto Otros En este proyecto el objetivo es crear y acabar las páginas de todos las otras cosas que aparecen en The last Revolver. *Magia *Pecado *Clases *Índice *Calendario Levin *Síndrome HER *Clockwork Lullaby *Niño Ghoul *Gran Iglesia Levin *Tiama *Bahemu *Ziz *Kitsune *Pegaso *Wyvern *Sirenas